wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Illusion (RD)
Adopted from Red Destruction and currently belongs to AlexTheSnivy __NOEDITSECTION__ Illusion: *''A deceptive appearance or impression'' ---- Every bad dragon has a story Illusion appears in every chapter of Vengeance, so spoilers for that possibly. Infobox pic by Piggyxl. ---- They call me the villain. They shiver at my name ---- Appearance Illusion is never truly seen by any dragons (with the exception of his army), only as a shadow. But if they were to glimpse him, they would see a white dragon covered with black swirls from head to every talon. He has the build of a SkyWing, but his head is MudWing. Because of this odd appearance, no one knows his tribe. His wings are huge, larger than even a SkyWing's. But he never uses them to fly. They are broken, unusable. He uses them to hide. Hide from other dragons. ---- But they are the villains. They became the wrong dragon's enemy. ---- Personality Illusion is mysterious, a dragon that never shows himself. He hides away in a cave, plotting more mysterious things. He is full of hatred and thoughts of revenge. He hates RainWings, with their bright colours. He hates SeaWings, with their blue scales. He only likes IceWings. ---- Blister captured my brother. Now all her tribe will pay ---- Abilities and Weaknesses Illusion can whip up the winds to make a vision, terrifying the victim. He can seem to appear in many places at once, though only as a shadow. He can hide and protect himself from those who wish him death. But his wings don't work. He cannot fly away. And he is too close to his brother to simply give up. He is not strong, but he has a true cleverness. That may be the only trait of a villain he has, other than his power. ---- They think that I'm insane. But am I really? ---- History Illusion once had a family, that he knows, but he doesn't remember them at all. With the exception of his brother. He doesn't remember his name, but he loved him. His brother was an assassin, always killing. One day, he was caught trying to kill Princess Blister. She did not kill him, but locked him in a room of eternal torture. That made Illusion despise SandWings. Illusion, after his brother's capture, sought revenge on all SandWings, and most dragons. He terrorized them by making things from their nightmares seem to appear. Then he would snatch the nightmares away, whispering, "I'll be back, back." SandWings began to plead for forgiveness. They begged Illusion to spare them, but Illusion was relentless. To this day, he terrifies tribes, and dragons he hates, wanting his brother to return. One day, he stumbled upon a patrol of Sandwings who he thought belonged to the Sandwing Royal Family. He attacked and wiped all of them out. When he was done, a Nightwing appeared, promising him great revenge if he joined her. He accepted, and is currently a mercenary working for the legendary Queen Raja ---- Think happy thoughts, little dragonet. '' ---- Relationships IceWings Illusion somewhat likes IceWings, but they are not free from his wrath. As they led his brother to his capture, if one of them angers him, he takes out revenge on them like any other tribe. He is building an army of them, through hypnotism. MudWings Illusion despises MudWings because they are so close to their siblings. He thinks, ''How dare they have a happy family when I can't? He also hates them for siding with Burn. NightWings Illusion hates NightWings for the reason that they sneakily sided with Blister. And he hates Blister. He was their ally until his brother's capture. Then he abandoned them, bringing their nightmares to life just as much as the SandWing's RainWings Illusion hates the bright colours of this tribe. He feels blinded. Normally, he leaves this tribe alone, as they are usually too positive to have nightmares SandWings Illusion's opinion of SandWings is completely biased, but he doesn't care. He thinks any dragon of Blister's tribe deserves to be terrified. Deserves to have their nightmares come to life. SeaWings Illusion hates them for siding with Blister. He often makes giant sharks cloud their vision, and poisonous things underwater. Sometimes he makes them unable to breath. SkyWings Illusion does not like them, as they sided with Burn. He finds torturing them especially satisfying, as he knows they hate being seen upset and scared. Blister Illusion DESPISES Blister and hopes she never, ever becomes queen, for if she does, he knows he will torture more than ever before. His Brother Illusion barely knows anything about his brother, but he loves him anyways. He takes his anger at his capture out on the tribes. Raja she is his employer, so he keeps to a business only relationship. He keeps his mysteries, and she keeps hers. They always debate over who is the more powerful dragon. ---- ''Because only they can save you. And sometimes they can't '' ---- Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Males Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Content (AlexTheSnivy)